


Drabble: Into Fairie.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comment Fic, Drabble, Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from hannah: When Bond realizes he has to head up north into Fairie, that's when he realizes things have gotten unusually desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Into Fairie.

When Bond realizes he has to head up north into Fairie, that's when he realizes things have gotten unusually desperate. It's not that he has anything against fairies -- some of his best friends, no, actually, his only best friend, is a fairy -- but it's never a good time. But now it's a necessary time.

"Alec," he says into the swirling mist, "you do not want to know what I'm going to do to you once we get back into a place where you aren't physically invulnerable."

The mist reforms into Alec long enough for him to give Bond the finger.


End file.
